bfb_crushedfandomcom-20200214-history
There's WAY too many Swingsets!
Synopsis Cold open The episode begins with Bottle and Fruit Gusher sitting. Bottle says that she's so excited to start preventing death, but Pie then gets stabbed with a fork and explodes, releasing blueberry liquid all over Bottle. Bottle responds simply by saying "...and Pie is dead!” It is revealed that Power Moon was the one who threw the arrows, and Bag wants him to stop. Four recovers Lollipop and she starts to insult Bag's intelligence. Bag tries to prove she's wrong, but Lollipop wiggles Bag's arms to make it look like she doesn't care, and they start to fight. Bottle is sitting next to Ben and Human Black Hole, and again says how excited she is to prevent death. A fork stabs Ben, and starts rotating and stretching, which he then gets sucked up by Human Black Hole after, and that Bottle says the same sentence like Fruit Gushers', but instead uses Ben. Remote says that they are doing a good job not saving lives, and Clorox agrees to do better. She buys some Sprite Cranberry from Lollipop and uses it on her team. Power Moon tests this and accidentally hits Four, who proceeds to attack him with his Energy Beam. Xinforms Four that it is time for the intro. He reluctantly raises his right hand to match the start of the intro. The intro then plays. Cake at Stake Four says it's time for "Brake at Flake". When X wrties to correct him, Four makes fun of how he doesn't know his value. Balloony is then recovered, nervous about the elimination. Cloudy angrily asks https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Errory why she killed Balloony last episode. She tries to come up with an answer, but is interrupted by Four. Four tells the Beepers that one of them will go to sleep. Cloudy believes that he was referring to literal sleep and is delighted to hear this, but Balloony tells him that Four really means elimination. Four says he isn't supposed to know that, and gets suspicious. Mail tries to change the subject by asking how many votes they got. Four says they got 19,843 votes and that the prizes are Earths. When Cappy asks him where's X, Four says that he's at "burn center". Balloony, Mail, Cappy, Landry, and Bready, were all safe and got Earths. When https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Mail and Cappy are deciding who should be eliminated out of the last 3, man (), machine (Roboty), or nature (https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Errory), Cappy tells him he doesn't know what a man is. Mail promptly shows him David and is disgusted by him. Four then announces Thanos Car is safe, leaving David and Error in the bottom two. https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Errory is then eliminated, and everyone is happy because they're glad they don't have to face any jobs. She is then sucked into Four. Firey stares at Errory's elimination with a very quick smirk. Contest The third contest is to swing around on a team swing 50 times. Blue Golf Ball tries to lead her team, but they all follow https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Fish_Bowl, who tells them to do the opposite of what Blue Golf Ball says, until she tells her team to "spin in circles, really slowly". Meanwhile, https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Traco is still stuck inside the jawbreaker, but her team thinks that she is still dead. Then, https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Minecraft_Construction_Book jumps to the conclusion that Traco abandoned her team. In Food Food, Nark asks Puffball if she wants to play toss the dirt, but she starts flying in circles to help her team. Peep decides to do the same thing with Cloudy. Death manages to do the same with Human Black Hole, and he pulls his team’s swing around. In ieye, https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Hctam decides to use Fanny to spin the swing around, causing it to rotate incredibly quickly. Cake, upon noticing this, believes that https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Slime_Ball's hands can do the same thing. However this is way too slow, until Loser says that Daylight Savings time has begun, causing Clock to jump ahead an hour. 6 teams finish in rapid succession, with Team Cube! and being the last two. Donut then gives a motivational speech to is team and says there is no one quite like Bubble Jr. Saw tells everyone on her team to push through, making Traco realize that she was the only one who could free herself from the jawbreaker. is safe and Team Cube! is up for elimination. Traco celebrates her freedom from the jawbreaker, but her teammates get upset for her "suddenly coming back". It is also revealed that https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/TNT partially exploded along with Team Cube's swing, presumably as a consequence of the team's transformation. Stinger It's night, and https://bfb-crushed.fandom.com/wiki/Traco is seen slumped on the swing. Quarter offers to tape her back inside the jawbreaker.